Konoha Hunter
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Dibunuh? Atau menjadi pembunuh? Piihan yang sulit bukan? Tapi itulah takdir yang harus kita jalani untuk meraih mimpi yang telah kita pilih. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

"**Konoha Hunter"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Tian Senou Mihara**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Advanture, Friendship, Romance, etc XD**

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Dibunuh? Atau menjadi pembunuh? Piihan yang sulit bukan? Tapi itulah takdir yang harus kita jalani untuk meraih mimpi yang telah kita pilih.

special for Natchii & Yukina Aizawa

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto**

**Marga : Uzumaki**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Mengecoh orang dengan jurus bayangan**

**Kelemahan : Ceroboh**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Uchiha Sasuke<strong>

**Marga : Uchiha**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Memanipulasi pikiran orang**

**Kelemahan : -**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Haruno Sakura<strong>

**Marga : Haruno**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Ahli medis dan Bela diri**

**Kelemahan : Takut gelap dan hal-hal yang menjijikan**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Hyuuga Hinata<strong>

**Marga : Hyuuga**

**Umur : 17 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Bisa melihat dari jarak jauh**

**Kelemahan : Pemalu**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Hyuuga Neji<strong>

**Marga : Hyuuga**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Bisa melihat jarak jauh dan Bela diri**

**Kelemahan : -**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Yamanaka Ino<strong>

**Marga : Yamanaka**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Memanipulasi tubuh seseorang**

**Kelemahan : Pria tampan (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Shikamaru<strong>

**Marga : -**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Jenius, IQ di atas rata-rata, dapat mengendalikan bayangan**

**Kelemahan : Pemalas**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Sai<strong>

**Marga : -**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Melukis, Menggambar (?)**

**Kelemahan : kurang bisa bersosialisasi**

* * *

><p><strong>Nama : Sabaku Gaara<strong>

**Marga : Sabaku**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Kelebihan : Mengendalikan Pasir, lumpur, dan tanah (?)**

**Kelemahan : -**

* * *

><p>Dan sebagainya -_-'' *plaked*<p>

Masih banyak lagi pemeran yang lain XP

**… Konoha Hunter …**

"Hmm.. menarik." ucap seorang di balik meja kerja dan kursi kerja yang empuk. Dimana suasana begitu nyaman, AC yang terpasang sebagai pendingin ruangan, pencahayaan yang cukup, terdapat sofa tamu dan juga TV berukuran besar, tak lupa kulkas dan perlengkapan elektronik lainnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda Tsunade-sama?" tanya seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapan seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk santai di kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Tsunade, nama orang yang sedari tadi terlihat santai, namun di tengah kesantaiannya dia sedang melihat-lihat isi dokumen-dokumen yang tertumpuk di mejanya.

"Hmm.. peserta kali lumayan banyak." jawab Tsunade kepada Shizune, anak buah kepercayaannya.

"Ya." ucap Shizune singkat disertai anggukan kecil.

"Aku sudah melihat semua profil mereka, dan—" Tsunade memberi jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"sepertinya peserta-peserta kali ini memang cukup menarik." lanjut Tsunade sambil tersenyum, tapi err.. senyuman itu nampak seperti sebuah seringai bagi Shizune.

"Um." ucap Shizune sambil mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok." ucap Tsunade menyeringai sambil menutup sebuah dokumen terakhir yang baru saja ia baca.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

Konoha Hunter adalah sebuah sebutan bagi mereka yang ingin menjadi seorang agen rahasia seperti **FBI **mungkin?, mereka yang memilih untuk menjadi anggota Konoha Hunter berarti harus siap menanggung resiko apapun bahkan **mati.**

Konoha Hunter adalah sebuah pendidikan yang kejam, setiap peserta diwajibkan untuk melewati setiap misi yang diberikan, walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Jadi, bagi kalian yang tidak mampu jangan pernah coba untuk mendaftarkan diri, dan jangan harap kalian kembali pulang dengan keadaan selamat. Camkan itu!

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah muda tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang yang lumayan sepi, mata jadenya menyusuri setiap sudut lorong tersebut, berusaha mencari kelas yang akan ia tempati mulai hari ini.

"Ckk, sial! Besar sekali sih gedung Konoha Hunter ini." Keluhnya sembari menggebungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa ia lelah karena sedari tadi ia hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Aaaaaaaaa MINGGIR!" pekik seseorang dari arah belakang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Heh?" ucap gadis itu, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tapi—

**GUBRAAAAAK**

"Itai— " keluh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut, tangannya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena baru saja ia ditabrak oleh seseorang dan tentu saja ia jatuh dengan sempurna, pantatnya menyentuh lantai dengan keras.

"Ah gomenasai." ucap seseorang dihadapan gadis itu sambil meringis, tangannya memegang kepalannya yang sakit, mungkin karena baru saja terbentur akibat tabrakan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau itu punya mata atau tidak sih! Lagian ngapain kamu main skeatboard di lorong ini!" bentak gadis itu pada orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku~~" ucap lelaki yang baru saja menabrak gadis itu, lelaki itu berulang-ulang melakukan sembah sujud dihadapan gadis itu karena sesungguhnya dia benar-benar tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Ckk! Sudahlah aku sudah terlambat!" ucap gadis itu dengan kesal, lalu dia mencoba berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakkan karena terjatuh.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu!" ucap lelaki itu menghentikan langkah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Apa lagi hah?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah sangar, membuat nyali sang lelaki ciut. "Ng a-ano tahukah kau dimana kelas KH 1?" Tanya lelaki tersebut kepada sang gadis.

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, dan sontak membuat sang lelaki bingung.

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya." Jawab sang gadis datar. "Heee?" ucap sang lelaki, sedangkan sang gadis hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah dengusan kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cari sama-sama hehe." tawar sang lelaki disertai sebuah cengiran gigi kuda kepada sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya memutar kedua bola mata bosan. "Hn." Jawabnya pada sang lelaki itu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di lorong sepi tersebut, tak lupa sang lelaki membawa seatboardnya.

"Naruto." Ucap lelaki itu memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Gadis itu menoleh dan sedikit menatap sang lelaki dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut sang lelaki yang mulai menyadari wajah sang gadis kebingungan, tak lupa sebuah cengiran yang dilontarkan kepada gadis itu.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Ucap gadis itu datar. "Wah~ Sakura-chan! Kau manis sekali sih ahahahah." pekik Naruto yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura, seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermanja ria.

1

2

3

**BUUUKK**

Sebuah tonjokan kecil berhasil mendarat di wajah Naruto, tepatnya di hidungnya sehingga membuat hidung Naruto berdarah.

"Ahhhhhh Sakura-chan kau jahat sekali ~," rengek Naruto yang memegangi hidungnya dan sesekali mengelap darahnya dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menyeringai kecil.

Ehem.. seringainya bikin Naruto merinding.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

**KH 1**

Tulisan KH 1 dengan jelas terpampang didepan mata Sakura dan Naruto yang sedari tadi berputar-putar mencari kelas tersebut. Tanpa ragu mereka pun masuk bersama ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Saat Sakura dan Naruto memasuki kelas tersebut, dapat dipastikan bahwa semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Cih!" dengus Sakura kesal karena tidak suka dengan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

Dengan berat hati Sakura dan Naruto melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di paling belakang.

.

.

.

Lihat itu pandangan mereka yang seakan-akan saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain.

Pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, apakah mereka layak dijadikan teman atau justru malah sebaliknya? Sebagai lawan.

Ingat! Konoha Hunter adalah sebuah pendidikan yang sangat kejam. Dimana kita harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, hanya untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan.

Ya, sebuah tujuan, atau lebih tepatnya satu tujuan, yaitu menjadi anggota agen rahasia terlatih Konoha Hunter yang memang pekerjaannya sangat membahayakan. Dengan bermodal keahlian dan mental yang tangguh, kita dapat bertahan disini.

**Teman atau Lawan? Dibunuh atau Membunuh?**

Bertahan untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Walaupun itu dengan cara yang keji

Misi apakah yang akan dihadapi nanti?

Nantikan Di chapter selanjutnya XDD awkwkkwkwkwkwk

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note : **Ahoii minna-san XDDD/ saya bikin fict baru lagi nih, padahal yang lain masih belum kelar -_- *digiles rame-rame. Yah tapi apa daya namanya juga nafsu manusia (?) ye gak? Wkkwk_

_Gimana untuk fict kali ini? Aneh ya =-=''?_

_Kalau kalian tertarik sama fict ini dimohon Review seikhlasnya u_u_

_Karena kalau reviewnya memuaskan saya pasti akan melanjutkan cerita ini, atau kalau kalian tidak suka dengan fict ini, saya bisa menghapusnya :D_

_Jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran apakah ini fict mau lanjut atau tidak hehehe_

_Ini masih pembukaan loooh._

_Bagi kalian yang punya saran atau ide cerita tolong beritahu saya :D~~_

_Okey sekian bacotan dari saya, jyaaaa minna-san~~ :*_

_(cipok readers yang baik atu-atu #plok)_

_**REVIEW PLEASE ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Konoha Hunter"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Inspirated © Hunter x Hunter **

**Story © Tian Senou Mihara**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Advanture, Friendship, Romance, etc XD**

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO , EYD enggak jelas -_- , etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Dibunuh? Atau menjadi pembunuh? Piihan yang sulit bukan? Tapi itulah takdir yang harus kita jalani untuk meraih mimpi yang telah kita pilih.

**Enjoy Reading ~**

**PERTEMUAN**

"Aku tidak suka tatapan mereka," keluh Naruto saat melihat orang-orang yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dan Sakura.

Sakura yang dengan jelas mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bisa mendengus tanda bahwa ia juga menyetujui ucapan Naruto. "Yeah kau benar," lanjut Sakura.

GREK..

Bunyi suara pintu kembali terbuka setelah tadi Naruto menutupnya saat memasuki kelas.

Menampakan sesoso— tidak! Maksudku dua sosok makhluk yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan KH 1, dua sosok rupawan yang mampu menghipnotis bagi siapa saja yang melihat mereka. Kini semua mata tertuju pada dua sosok makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Cantik dan Tampan

Itulah kesan saat kalian melihat mereka, bagaikan sosok malaikat yang turun ke bumi, mata lavender yang begitu indah yang membuat kalian seakan melayang ke angkasa.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya bergumam, gumaman yang menyatakan kekaguman terhadap dua sosok yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dan juga ke arah Naruto.

"Bolehkah kami duduk disini?" tanya salah satu sosok laki-laki bermata lavender pada Sakura sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

'DEG'

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang asing baginya, ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan kembali tersentak saat ia mengetahui bahwa dua sosok yang tadi ia kagumi kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ah i-iya." jawab Sakura gagap saat menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok laki-laki bermata lavender itu. Naruto yang juga melihat ke arah dua sosok itu hanya tersenyum ah.. atau lebih tepatnya nyengir, menampakan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Dan tanpa Naruto maupun Sakura sadari, salah satu dari sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka sedang tersipu malu, karena nampak sebuah semburat merah yang tipis di kedua pipi putih pucatnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Neji, Hyuuga Neji dan ini adik sepupuku Hyuuga Hinata," ucap sosok pria bermata lavender yang kita ketahui bernama Neji memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga adiknya.

"Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Naruto yang juga memperkenalkan diri seraya tersenyum lebar kembali memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, yah maklum karena itu adalah cengiran khas miliknya.

"Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa-salam kenal Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san." ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja Hinata," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Hinata.

"Yeah! Dan panggil aku Naruto," ucap Naruto semangat pada Hinata dan Neji.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa memanggilku Neji dan juga Hinata saja," ucap Neji pada Sakura dan Naruto. Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

'Sepertinya kita semua dapat berteman baik' batin Sakura dalam hati seraya tersenyum lembut entah pada siapa, tanpa Sakura sadari Naruto dan Neji tak sengaja melihat senyuman itu dan sontak membuat pipi kedua lelaki itu menampakan sedikit semburat merah.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui," ucap salah seorang guru pembimbing Konoha Hunter tengah menerangkan sesuatu di dalam ruangan KH 1. "Kalian yang telah mengikuti Konoha Hunter ini itu berarti kalian siap untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa," lanjut guru pembimbing tersebut atau lebih tepatnya ia bernama Anko-sensei.

"Jadi, bagi kalian yang benar-benar tak punya nyali, aku sarankan lebih baik kalian keluar dari ruangan ini mulai detik ini juga!" ucap Anko-sensei dengan nada tegas dan seakan mengancam.

**HENING…**

"Hmm.. sepertinya kalian semua mempunyai mental yang cukup kuat untuk mengikuti akademi ini," ucap Anko-sensei menyeringai.

"Akan aku beritahu misi pertama yang harus kalian lakukan saat ini." lanjut Anko-sensei.

Naruto,Sakura,Hinata bahkan Neji pun begitu tegang saat mendengar kata 'misi' dari Anko-sensei. Tak dapat mereka pungkiri bahwa detak jantung mereka kini bedetak begitu cepat.

'glek' Naruto menelan ludah, keringat dingin kini tengah mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Kalian…" ucap Anko-sensei menggantung, " … akan masuk ke dalam Hutan Larangan Konoha yang letaknya ada di belakang gedung akademi ini." lanjut Anko-sensei menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**HENING KEMBALI…**

Tak ada satu pun orang yang mampu membalas pernyataan Anko-sensei barusan.

Hutan terlarang? Yeah semua tahu itu, Hutan Larangan Konoha adalah tempat yang paling terlarang bagi seluruh warga Konoha, entah apa sebabnya. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar Hutan Terlarang adalah tempat terkutuk dimana siapa pun yang akan memasuki hutan itu tak akan pernah bisa kembali dengan selamat, atau lebih tepatnya mereka yang memasuki hutan tersebut akan **mati..**

"Kalian harus membagi kelompok dengan para peserta lain," ucap Anko-sensei memecah keheningan, "Satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang," lanjut Anko-sensei memberi arahan.

"Tapi, kalian harus mencari peserta yang benar-benar bisa untuk di ajak bekerja sama, untuk pemilihan kelompok kalian harus menentukan siapa kelompok kalian di dalam hutan nanti." Ucap Anko-sensei member arahan dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

"Sakura-chan! Maukah kau sekelompok denganku?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dengan pandangan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hhh.. Naruto pemilihan kelompok diakukan nanti saat kita didalam hutan!" ucap Sakura ketus sambil menghela nafas terhadap tingkah laku teman barunya ini.

"Ya-ya tapi kan— " ucapan Naruto terputus karena Sakura kini tengah mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Ehehehe ba-baiklah," lanjut Naruto tertawa hambar sambil memoyongkan bibirnya.

Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

'tak ada salahnya sih aku sekelompok dengannya' batin Sakura.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

"Nah baiklah anak-anak, aku akan membagikan pin ini pada kalian," ucap salah seorang guru pembimbing saat Sakura dan Naruto berada di depan pintu gerbang menuju hutan larangan.

"Untuk apa pin ini Gai-sensei?" tanya seorang peserta perempuan.

"Kalian harus memperebutkan pin ini dari peserta lainnya," jawab Gai-sensei pada salah satu peserta yang bertanya tadi. Semua peserta yang mendengar penuturan Gai-sensei menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bahwa mereka kurang paham terhadap apa yang dikatakan oleh senseinya itu.

Gai yang mengerti akan situasi kebingungan para peserta akhirnya memberi penjelasan lebih detail. "Jadi, setiap peserta dari kalian akan diberi pin ini," ucap Gai sambil menunjuk salah satu pin yang dipegangnya.

"Kalian diharuskan untuk merebut pin ini dari peserta lain, seperti yang telah diucapkan oleh para guru pembimbing kalian di kelas masing-masing, saat di dalam hutan larangan nanti kalian diharuskan untuk memilih kelompok masing-masing untuk dapat dijadikan teman yang bisa diajak bekerja sama," lanjut Gai-sensei memberi arahan sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Disini kalian adalah teman sekaligus lawan, bagi kalian yang bisa merebut pin terbanyak dari tangan lawan semakin besar kesempatan kalian untuk menjadi seorang Konoha Hunter yang akan direkrut oleh perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia," ucap Gai-sensei pada seluruh peserta yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama

"Tak ada larangan berarti bagi kalian yang ingin memperebutkan pin-pin ini dari tangan lawan, semua cara diperbolehkan termasuk dengan cara **membunuh** sekalipun," lanjut Gai sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi, pilihlah baik-baik teman yang dapat kalian jadikan kelompok." ucap Gai mengacungkan jempolnya pada para peserta disertai cengiran yang tak kalah dari Naruto (?).

"Nah ujian dimulai!" teriak Gai-sensei penuh semangat.

Semua peserta kini tengah berhamburan, berpencar ke dalam hutan untuk mencari kelompok masing-masing.

.

.

.

"A-ano.. Sakura-san, maukah kau bergabung dengan kelompok kami?" tanya seorang wanita cantik pada Sakura, Hinata.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget saat Hinata bertanya seperti itu padanya, Hinata terlihat sangat gugup. Sakura yang bingung sedikit melirik Neji yang tengah menunggu keputusannya, tapi dia teringat akan Naruto yang telah mengajaknya terebih dahulu.

"A-ano gomenasai aku sudah sekelompok dengan Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil menatap Hinata dan Neji penuh salah.

"Hn, tak apa kita bisa mencari orang lain," ucap Neji yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Ayo Hinata," ajak Neji pada adik sepupunya.

"Sa-sampai jumpa Sakura-san,"ucap Hinata melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa." balas Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto yang berlari ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang heran melihat tingkah aku temannya itu.

"Heh? Aku dari tadi mencarimu tau, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kan aku sudah bilang tadi aku mau sekelompok denganmu," ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hn," Sakura tersenyum "Baiklah! Ayo! Kita harus mencari seorang lagi dalam kelompok kita," ucap Sakura semangat pada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura tersenyum jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

"Cih! Sialan," decih seorang pria berambut emo berwarna biru dongker yang kini mulai terengah-engah akibat serangan mendadak dari salah satu kelompok peserta.

"Serahkan pin mu atau kau mati?" tanya seseorang berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat seperti ular beserta dua orang kawanannya.

"Cih! Tidak akan!" jawab pria berambut emo tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia orang yang keras kepala Orochimaru," ucap salah seorang kawanan dari orang yang ingin merebut pin dari tangan pria berambut emo tersebut.

"Hhh.. tenang saja Kabuto, tak lama lagi ia akan menyerah." balas orang berwajah ular yang bernama Orochimaru tersebut sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melirik wajah pemuda yang kini sedang terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"Kanashibari No Jutsu!" ucap Orochimaru.

'DEG'

Seketika tubuh pria berambut emo itu tak dapat digerakan.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto yang kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura.

"Hn?" ucap Sakura.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi salah satu kelompok kita nanti?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tau.

"HAHAHAHAHA CEPAT SERAHKAN PIN MU HEI BOCAH BODOH!"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang amat sangat keras dari arah utara tempat Sakura dan Naruto sekarang. Naruto dan Sakura saling bertatapan sambil mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"AARRGGH!"

Kembali terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah utara, seperti sebuah teriakan kesakitan pikir Sakura dan Naruto. Sontak Sakura dan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu kembali segera bergegas pergi ke tempat itu tanpa peduli bahaya apa yang akan mengancam mereka.

**… Konoha Hunter …**

"Teme?" ucap Naruto lirih sambil menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya sedang menggerang kesakitan.

"AARGGGH!" pekik pria berambut emo tadi.

Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berlari secepatnya ke arah pria tersebut.

Sakura sempat mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya heran saat mendengar Naruto mengucapkan kata 'Teme' tapi hal itu tidak ia pedulikan, saat ini yang terpenting adalah segera menolong sosok pemuda yang sedang menggerang kesakitan itu.

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak Naruto saat ia benar-benar yakin bahwa pria disana adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto sedikit kaget.

Naruto mempercepat langkah larinya agar segera bisa menyelamatkan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

**[SASUKE POV]**

Si-siapa yang memanggilku? Aku tak bisa melihatnya,cih. Sial! Jurus ini benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

Aku tak bisa mematahkan jurus ini karena sharinganku belum sempurna.

Sial! Sial!

Jurus ini benar-benar mematikan.

Sayup-sayup aku dapat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku, sia-pa?

Aku berusaha melirik kea rah sumber suara itu, cukup sulit bagiku untuk melihatnya karena kepalaku tak bisa kugerakan. Aku berusaha melirik ke arah sumber suara yang sedari tadi menyebut namaku.

Na-ru-to? Apa aku tidak salah?

Yah! Benar dia memang Naruto, tapi ini sangat berbahaya baginya, tidak kumohon Naruto jangan kesini! Kumohon! Kau dalam bahaya!

**[END SASUKE POV]**

"SASUKEEEE!" teriak Naruto yang saat ini sudah hampir mencapai posisi dimana Sasuke berada.

"Oh tidak! NARUTO!" teriak Sakura yang ingin menghentikan Naruto, namun sia-sia, Naruto sudah terlebih dahalu terperangkap oleh jurus itu.

'DEG'

Detak jantung Naruto begitu cepat, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa digerakkan.

'apa ini?' batin Naruto takut.

"AAARGGGGH!" teriak Naruto tak tertahan karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Cih! Sial," decih Sakura yang kini tengah melihat salah satu teman sekelompoknya tak berdaya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mencoba mendekati posisi dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"Hahahaha kalian seperti serangga bodoh!" pekik Orochimaru saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto begitu menderita.

"Kalau begini caranya sekali dayung,dua pulau terlampaui," ucap Orochimaru menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hhhh.." hela nafas Sakura mencoba tenang saat mendekati tempat itu.

"Kai," ucap Sakura lirih mengeluarkan sebagian kecil jurus miliknya.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Sakura melangkah tanpa beban mendekati sosok Sasuke dan Naruto. Orochimaru yang melihat Sakura mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, tak menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang tak bisa terpengaruh oleh jurusnya.

Sakura yang melihat Orochimaru dari ekor matanya hanya menyeringai. Kabuto yang melihat seringai Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Sakura memegang bahu Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya berusaha konsentrasi untuk mematahkan jurus lawan. Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian itu mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

'DEG'

Seketika tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke kembai normal, namun Sasuke sepertinya terluka.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah sadar akhirnya berusaha mencerna tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. "Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn, sepertinya temanmu terluka," balas Sakura.

"Kau— " ucap Sasuke saat melihat Sakura dihadapannya berusaha menpang tubuhnya yang kini penuh luka. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran.

'dia? Bisa mematahkannya?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Teme? Kau ikut Konoha Hunter juga?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Naruto diam sebentar, aku akan menyembuhkan luka temanmu ini dulu," ucap Sakura menghentikan ucapan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya hijau terpancar dari kedua telapak tangan Sakura, ha ini sontak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terkagum-kagum.

Hangat..

Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat tangan Sakura yang terlapisi cahaya hijau itu menyentuh lengannya yang terluka.

.

.

.

"Cih! Kalian! Cepat serahkan pin milik kalian pada kami!" pekik Kabuto yang tiba-tiba langsung menyerang dengan cepat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kabuto dan ingin segera melawannya namun langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba lehernya seperti terjerat sesuatu yang menjijikan. Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat lehernya serasa tercekik, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah lehernya dan matanya terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat ternyata yang menjerat lehernya adalah lidah Orochimaru.

"A-apa?" ucap Naruto tak percaya saat melihat kini lidah Orochimaru sedang melilit lehernya dengan amat sangat kencang, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" teriak Kabuto yang kini tengah melancarkan serangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. "AKAN KUREBUT PIN KALIAN!" teriaknya sekali lagi.

Sakura yang sedang mengobati lengan Sasuke refleks menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Kabuto yang kini sedang berlari ke arahnya dan Sasuke, membawa senjata seperti besi yang sangat berat.

Kabuto menyerang Sasuke yang kini sedang terluka, Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu refleks langsung segera memeluk Sasuke dengan erat berusaha melindunginya.

.

.

.

.

'JDUAGH'

Mata onyx Sasuke dan mata biru laut milik Naruto membulat sempurna saat melihat kejadian ini tepat didepan mata mereka.

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak Naruto tak tertahan, sedangkan onyx Sasuke yang melihatnya secara langsung dan begitu dekat tak mampu mengedipkan matanya, ia masih berusaha mencerna kejadian apa yang terjadi baru saja.

"TIDAK! SAKURA!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi dengan suara yang benar-benar keras.

**To Be Continued**

Apa yang terjadi pada Saskura? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Naruto?

Nantikan Di chapter selanjutnya XDD awkwkkwkwkwkwk *ditaboks

_**Author note : **Ahoii minna-san XDDD/ saya bikin fict baru lagi nih, padahal yang lain masih belum kelar -_- *digiles rame-rame. Yah tapi apa daya namanya juga nafsu manusia (?) ye gak? Wkkwk_

_Gimana untuk fict kali ini? Aneh ya =-=''?_

_Kalau kalian tertarik sama fict ini dimohon Review seikhlasnya u_u_

_Karena kalau reviewnya memuaskan saya pasti akan melanjutkan cerita ini, atau kalau kalian tidak suka dengan fict ini, saya bisa menghapusnya :D_

_Jadi saya mohon kritik dan saran apakah ini fict mau lanjut atau tidak hehehe_

_Bagi kalian yang punya saran atau ide cerita tolong beritahu saya :D~~_

_Okey sekian bacotan dari saya, jyaaaa minna-san~~ :*_

_(cipok readers yang baik atu-atu #plok)_

_**REVIEW PLEASE ~**_

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**E**mmie Fleuretta, **N**atchii-chan, **W**-vent,** K**arasu Uchiha, **N**o name, **K**aren Uchiha, **Y**uki'chan Shinamori, & **U**chiha


	3. Chapter 3

"**Konoha Hunter"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story © Trancy Anafeloz**

**Editing © Kurousa Hime**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Advanture, Friendship, Romance, etc XD**

**Warning : AU , OOC , TYPO bertebaran , EYD enggak jelas -_- , banyak dialog, deskripsi kurang, etc ~**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**Summary :**

Dibunuh? Atau menjadi pembunuh? Pilihan yang sulit bukan? Tapi itulah takdir yang harus kita jalani untuk meraih mimpi yang telah kita pilih.

.

.

.

Disini saya menceritakan kisah masa lalu sasuke, jadi maaf kalau kebanyakan **FLASHBACK**

_**Last Chapter 2 :**_

"SAKURAAAA!" teriak Naruto tak tertahan, sedangkan _onyx_ Sasuke yang melihatnya secara langsung dan begitu dekat tak mampu mengedipkan matanya, ia masih berusaha mencerna kejadian apa yang terjadi baru saja.

"TIDAK! SAKURA!" teriak Naruto sekali lagi dengan suara yang benar-benar keras.

**Enjoy Reading ~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**INGATAN MASA LALU**

Suasana tegang nampak begitu terasa di tempat ujian para calon Konoha_ Hunter_, Hutan Larangan. Khususnya ditempat Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke kini berada.

Sakura roboh dipelukan Sasuke, akibat dari pukulan benda keras yang Kabuto bawa. Darah segar mengalir dari belakang kepala Sakura, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut secara langsung atau lebih tepatnya ia melihat kejadian tersebut tepat di depan matanya langsung tersentak kaget.

Ingatannya kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke berumur 8 tahun.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Kediaman Uchiha pukul 24.00 malam.

"_Nii-san_? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang pada waktu itu masih berumur 8 tahun kepada kakaknya, Itachi. Dia memergoki Itachi yang menuhu ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Itachi yang cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya malas-malasan, "Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke lagi kembali pada topik awalnya.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," jawab Itachi seadanya."Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke kamarmu." titah Itachi sembari mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi tanpa memperdulikan suruhan atau perintah dari sang kakak.

Itachi terdiam, nampak sedang berpikir. Apakah ia harus memberitahukannya pada Sasuke? Atau dia harus berbohong? Sesungguhnya ia tidak mau membuat adik kesayangannya itu khawatir, apalagi dengan cara memberitahukan pekerjaan macam apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan dimana mereka sedang berhadapan dan saling bertatapan. Sumber bunyi satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan tersebut adalah hanya sebuah suara dentingan jam.

"Sasuke." panggil Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke merespon panggilan Itachi.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Konoha _Hunter_?" tanya Itachi dengan nada lembut namun terkesan serius.

"Konoha _Hunter_? Umm... Seorang pembunuh bayaran?" jawab Sasuke polos, namun jawaban Sasuke lebih terkesan seperti sebuah pertanyaan. Itachi yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan kakaknya hanya bisa mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Ne_? kenapa _Nii-san_ tertawa?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung.

"Kau salah," ucap Itachi, "Tapi... kau benar." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada serius.

Sasuke yang semakin tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan kakaknya langsung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Maksud _Nii-san_?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Konoha _Hunter_..." ucap Itachi menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran, "...adalah sebuah _Academy _yang sangat keras." lanjut Itachi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Sasuke dengan raut muka yang benar-benar polos dan kebingungan.

Itachi kembali terkekeh pelan saat melihat kepolosan adiknya.

"Kau tau? Semua lulusan Konoha _Hunter _akan direkrut oleh perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal dan orang-orang penting diseluruh dunia," ucap Itachi.

"Jadi? Maksud _Nii-san_ lulusan Konoha _Hunter _itu adalah orang-orang penting?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha, tidak juga. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang sewaan. Tapi, ada juga orang-orang yang dipilih untuk menjadi seorang pekerja tetap." jawab Itachi panjang lebar.

"Jadi intinya? Mereka bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin tertarik dan penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Itachi.

"Umm... bisa dibilang mereka itu semacam detektif? Pengawal? Ah! Atau bisa juga seperti yang kau katakan tadi, mereka juga bisa disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran," jawab Itachi. "Tapi, tidak semua dari mereka yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran." lanjutnya memperjelas ucapannya tadi.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari sang kakak, Itachi. "Apa mereka semua adalah orang-orang hebat?" tanya Sasuke lagi dan lagi, penuturan dari kakaknya ini sangat menarik baginya.

"Yaaaah... bisa dibilang begitu, sebab yang bisa masuk Konoha _Hunter Academy _ adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus," Jawab Itachi.

"Kemampuan khusus?" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ya! tapi, hei—setiap kemampuan itu bisa dipelajari oleh semua orang yang ada di dunia ini." ucap Itachi.

"Jadi? Aku juga bisa memiliki kemampuan khusus itu?" tanya Sasuke antusias.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku dan ekspresi adiknya, "Ya, asal kau mau berusaha dan mau mempelajarinya." jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—tugas seorang Konoha _Hunter _sangatlah berat," ucap Itachi, "Mereka bekerja dengan taruhan nyawa, jika ingin selamat tentu kita harus bersaing dan harus menghabisi lawan kita." Lanjut Itachi

"Eh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi kali ini.

"Mereka harus bertahan hidup, harus pandai memilih teman, harus tahu siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan, kalau mereka sudah masuk Konoha _Hunter Academy _mereka tak punya pilihan lain untuk mundur," ucap Itachi lirih.

"Mereka harus siap dalam hal apapun, membunuh ataupun dibunuh adalah satu kesatuan yang sangat kompleks bagi mereka yang berprofesi sebagai Konoha _Hunter_. Jika mereka ingin terus bertahan untuk menjadi seorang Konoha _Hunter _yang hebat, mereka harus bisa dan harus siap menjalankan misi-misi yang telah diberikan kepada mereka, sekalipun itu dengan cara membunuh." Lanjut Itachi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya Sasuke agak bergidik saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang panjang lebar.

"Sebab, itu adalah pilihan mereka, dan itu adalah peraturannya." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Konoha Hunter, pandai-pandailah kau mencari kawan, Sasuke."

"Sebab, hanya merekalah yang bisa membantu dan mengerti dirimu kelak," ucap Itachi memberi nasehat pada Sasuke sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan. Lalu Itachi segera beranjak pergi.

"_Ne_? _Nii-san_ masih ingin pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Ya, pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menjalankan sebuah misi." Jawab Itachi sambi membuka pintu Kediaman Uchiha.

"Misi?" tanya Sasuke mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membunuh salah satu kolega, pemimpin sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Jepang." jawab Itachi datar namun, raut wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat dalam. Walau tadi tekadnya tidak ingin memberitahu Sasuke kemana dia pergi, tih akhirnya terucap juga.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna saat mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya.

"Ni-Nii-san? Me-mem-bu-nuh?" ucap Sasuke sedikit tersentak karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Ya, karena—aku adalah seorang Konoha _Hunter_." balas Itachi tersenyum sendu, lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Itachi katakan padanya.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menyerang Kabuto, sedangkan Sasuke? Dia masih terdiam, pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang sedang berada dihadapannya atau lebih tepatnya berada didalam dekapannya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung melindunginya dari serangan lawan. Sakura, nama gadis itu.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari kepala Sakura, membasahi tangan dan lengan baju milik Sasuke. Sasuke masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini, ingatan masa lalunya terus berputar dalam otaknya membuatnya ingin berteriak. Seakan merasakan**_ De Javu_**...

Sebab, kejadian ini juga pernah menimpanya dulu.

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Lalu lintas Konoha di malam hari begitu ramai, seluruh jalanan Konoha padat akan kendaraan beroda empat. Disalah satu kendaraan nampak dua sosok kakak beradik yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei _Nii-san_," panggil Sasuke pada Itachi yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Hn?" respon Itachi saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Kenapa _Nii-san_ menjadi seorang Konoha _Hunter_?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi nampak sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum ia benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang adik, "Karena itu adalah impianku sejak kecil."

"Kenapa? Bukankah _Nii-san_ bilang pekerjaan seorang Konoha _Hunter _itu sangat berbahaya," ucap Sasuke heran. "Bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawa."

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, "Ya, aku tau menjadi seorang Konoha _Hunter _itu memiliki konsekuesi yang sangat besar. Tapi, aku senang mengerjakannya," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lagi pula, menjadi seorang _Konoha _Hunter, bagiku memiliki kebanggaan dan kepuasan tersendiri." lanjut Itachi yang saat ini masih serius dengan pekerjaannya, menyetir.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, merasa heran dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang kakak. 'apa yang bisa dibanggakan jika kita menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran?' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau mengungkapkannya didepan Itachi, dan pada akhirnya dia hanya diam saja.

Hening...

Tak ada satupun yang mau memulai pembicaraan, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi, keduanya terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_Drrrtt... Drrrtt..._

Getaran ponsel Itachi memecah keheningan dan menggema didalam mobil tersebut, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi menoleh ke arah ponsel itu.

"Halo?" ucap Itach dengan suara berat saat mengangkat sambungan teleponnya.

"Apa?" terdengar dari suaranya Itachi sepertinya kaget sekali. "Oke, baiklah aku akan segera kesana," ucap Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraan dan segera menutup ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Kita putar balik," ucap Itachi dengan suara berat dan serius.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Hei _Nii-san_, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menegernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Pinggiran Konoha," Jawab Itachi singkat, kegelisahan nampak di wajahnya saat ini, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disana." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek, pandangannya kini beralih pada kaca jendela mobil yang terletak disampingnya. Gelap dan sepi, itulah suasana yang bisa dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat ia dan Itachi sudah memasuki wilayah pinggiran Konoha.

"Ini dia!" pekik Itachi yang langsung membanting setir ke arah kanan dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya disana, membuat kepala Sasuke sedikit terbentur.

"Apaan sih?" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau tunggu disini Sasuke!" perintah Itachi sambi membuka pintu mobil, bersiap untuk keluar.

"Dan jangan kemana-mana! Diamlah disini!" perintah Itachi lagi pada Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri didalam mobil.

"Eh? Oi! Apa-apaan kau _Nii-san_?" teriak Sasuke kesal karena perintah Itachi yang terkesan membentak.

"Cih." decih Sasuke kesal, karena perlakuan kakaknya.

.

.

.

… Konoha Hunter …

.

.

.

Hening...

Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan keadaannya saat ini hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang terasa begitu segar.

Mata Sasuke terus bergerak memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya. Sorot mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sebuah bayangan gedung atau bangunan yang sudah cukup tua, letaknya agak jauh dari tempat dimana mobil Itachi terparkir.

'Apa itu? Sebuah bangunan tua?' sambil menyipitkan matanya, berusaha memperjelas pengelihatannya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati bangunan tua itu karena rasa penasaran yang amat sangat. Dia melangkahakan kakinya secara perlahan. Selangkah demi selangkah ia mulai mencoba mendekati dirinya dengan sebuah gedung tua yang nampak sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Setibanya Sasuke didepan gedung tua itu ia mulai berjalan mendekati pintu masuk yang bisa dibilang sudah reot dan tidak layak disebut sebuah pintu. Sedikit rasa ragu menyelimuti hatinya. Tapi, rasa penasaran yang amat sangat besar telah mengalahkan keraguannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu.

Tapi—sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang berteriak ke arahnya , membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget.

"SASUKE! LARI!" teriak orang itu dari arah belakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersentak kaget, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya, mencoba mencari tau siapakah orang yang berteriak dan memerintahkan dirinya untuk lari.

"Itachi?" gumam Sasuke lirih saat melihat sosok sang kakak yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"MENJAUH DARI SITU!" teriak Itachi memerintahkan Sasuke agar segera menjauh dari gedung tua tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar perintah itu sontak menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu reot dihadapannya yang sudah hampir terbuka.

_DORR! _

Suara tembakan menggema dari dalam bangunan tua tersebut. Sasuke yang mendengar dengan jelas suara itu langsung membelalakan matanya dan menolah ke arah sumber suara.

"ITACHI! DIA KELUAR LEWAT PINTU DEPAN!" teriak seseorang berambut _orange_ jabrik dan berperencing dari arah jendela atas.

"Cih! Sial!" umpat Itachi langsung segera berlari ke tempat Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke, cepat kembali ke dalam mobil! Disini terlalu berbahaya untukmu." Perintah Itachi yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari kepada Sasuke.

"_Nii-san_? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"**_Kawamiri no jutsu_**!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Itachi.

"Cih! Sial,"

"Sasuke, menjauh dari sini!" perintah Itachi lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat wajah kakaknya yang benar-benar serius akhirnya menuruti ucapan Itachi dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari tempat itu.

Sasuke tidak kembali ke mobil melainkan hanya menjauh beberapa langkah dari tempat Itachi. Dia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

… Konoha Hunter …

.

.

.

"**_Sharingan_**." ucap Itachi mengeluarkan jurusnya. Warna matanya berubah menjadi merah dan menampakan sebuah tiga titik pupil yang bersarang didalam kornea matanya.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut.

"Hahaha. Kau terlambat Itachi...!" ucap seseorang yang kini ada dihadapan Itachi.

Ia langsung menembakkan pistol yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

_DORR! DORR!_

Peluru itu melesat dengan cepat , tapi bukan melesat ke arah Itachi, melainkan melesat ke arah Sasuke. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, dan tanpa berfikir lagi ia langsung melesat berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi yang langsung memeluk Sasuke, berusaha melindungi tubuh kecil sang adik.

_DORR! DORR! DORR!_

Tiga peluru berhasil menembus permukaan kulit Itachi dan bersarang di tangan, punggung, dan bahu Itachi. Darah segar mengalir deras dari tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian ini tepat didepan matanya langsung tersentak kaget. Tubuh kecilnya menegang saat dirasakannya kepala sang kakak tengah bersandar dibahu kecil miliknya.

"_Ni-Nii-san_?" ucap Sasuke terbata-bata, tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya.

Darah segar terus mengalir dari tubuh Itachi, membuat seluruh tubuh Sasuke, tepatnya dibagian depan juga terkena oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Sasuke," ucap Itachi lirih, berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang tersa berat. "Jangan pernah menyerah." lanjutnya sambil menatap mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Mata merah Itachi mulai meredup, darah juga mulai mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca, "_Nii-san_!" teriak Sasuke melengking.

"Itachi!" teriak seseorang berambut _orange_ dan berperencing sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Pa... Pain," bisik Itachi disela nafasnya yang satu-dua hampir habis. "To...long jaga Sasuke..." ucap Itachi lirih dan lansung tergeletak didalam dekapan adiknya, Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke kembali menegang saat dirasakannya tubuh sang kakak sudah tidak bernyawa.

"_NII-SAN_!"

"ITACHI!" teriak Sasuke dan Pain bersamaan.

"AAAARRGH!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangis kencang. Pain yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Sedangkan sosok yang sudah membunuh Itachi? sudah menghilang entah kemana.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

.

.

.

Ingatan kejadian-kejadian dimasa kecil terus berputar didalam otak Sasuke.

Kejadian yang sama, membuatnya harus mengingat kenangan pahit dimasa lalu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang bertarung habis-habisan dengan awan yang diketahui bernama Kabuto.

Sasuke menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Sakura dengan sapu tangan biru dongker yang selalu ia bawa. Setelah selesai menyeka darah Sakura, ia membaringkan tubuh Sakura di tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu ia segera pergi ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke ditengah pertarungan Naruto melawan Kabuto.

"_Teme_?" ucap Naruto terengah-engah karena mulai merasa lelah.

"Mundurlah!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi," sela Naruto, namun dengan cepat Sasuke memotongnnya dengan sebuah perintah, "Mundur! Dan jaga gadis itu."

Naruto yang melihat raut wajah keseriusan dari Sasuke langsung menurutinya. Naruto segera mundur dan berlari ke tempat Sakura.

"Kuserahkan padamu, _Teme_," ucap Naruto yang sempat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menggeram pelan saat melihat Kabuto, teringat akan hal yang Kabuto lakukan pada seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Seringai licik kini terpatri diwajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"**_Sharingan_**," ucap Sasuke pelan. Mata _onyx_-nya kini berubah warna menjadi merah, nampak tiga titik pupil membentuk sebuah lingkaran didalam kornea matanya. Jurus yang pernah Itachi gunakan, dulu.

Kabuto yang mulai kehabisan tenaga terperangah saat melihat mata Sasuke. Kini ia terjebak dan tenggelam dalam halusinasi yang amat sangat menyiksa. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak ataupun menghindar.

Sasuke yang tak melewatkan kesempatan tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Orochimaru lalu mengambil pedang yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Dan―

_CRAAASHH—_

Dalam satu tebasan yang dilakukan Sasuke, tubuh Kabuto sudah terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Darah bermuncratan hingga mengenai pipi putih milik Sasuke.

Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget. Naruto yang juga melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yan telah dilakukan sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"_Te-teme_," gumam Naruto terbata-bata.

Pandangan mata Sasuke kali ini benar-benar terlihat sangat marah, sehingga ia tak segan-segan untuk membunuh lawannya walaupun harus dengan cara yang sadis.

Tatapan Sasuke kini beralih pada Orochimaru. Sebuah tatapan tajam dan menusuk ditujukannya pada Orochimaru. Kemudian Orochimaru menyeringai saat melihat tatapan Sasuke.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Sa-su-ke." ucap Orochimaru dan langsung menghilang.

"Cih! Sial." Umpat Sasuke kesal.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author note:**__ akhirnya~~ bisa update juga, hehe maaf minna-san updatenya lama u_u lagi sibuk __**US**__ dan untuk sementara waktu mungkin saya akan __**HIATUS **__behubung saya akan menghadapi __**UN**__ April nanti, saya minta doanya dari kalian semua ya QAQ huhuhu…_

_Saya tau jalan cerita di chapter ini sangat-sangat aneh dan jelek dan juga kurang greget T_T tapi saya harap kalian tetap mau memberikan saran-saran dan concrit buat saya agar di chapter depan saya bisa buat cerita yang lebih baik lagi.._

_Terima Kasih buat __**Kurousa Hime**__ yang udah mau bantu saya buat edit typo-typo yang masih bertebaran XDDD di chapter kali ini *dor_

_Dan untuk penggemar Sakura Sasuke saya harap kalian mau menunggu dengan sabar :D_

_Sekian ~~_

_Akhir kata.._

_**REVIEW PLEASE~~**_

_**Balasan non login:**_

**K**arinHyuuga : nyueheheheh XDDD pastinya ada dong~~ #dor akan aku usahakan :D, aduuh maaf updatenya lama, tapi sekarang udah update lagi, saya harap kamu gak bosen bacanya XD. Makasih riviewnya.

**k**aren uchiha : iya maaf ya u,u saya harap kamu gak bosen dengan fict ini. Terima kasih untuk riviewnya.

**A**mii-chan : gimana ya? haha sakura belum nongol tuh di chapter ini :p masih dikit, chapter ini lagi khusus ngebahas kenangan masa lalunya Sasuke. Nyooh ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih riviewnya :D

**S**p**e**c**i**a**l **t**h**a**n**k**s f**o**r **:

**B**ERLIAN CAHYADI, **w**ind le-vent, **K**arinHyuuga, **L**rynch Fruhling, **E**miria Tsubaki-san, **K**arasu Uchiha, **k**aren uchiha, **R**eivany UchiHaruno, **A**mii-chan, **R**yuChii YS, and **B**lueHaruchi Uchiha.


End file.
